


crash landing

by ednae



Series: vld drabbles [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Aliens, Drabble, Galra Keith (Voltron), M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-28
Updated: 2017-10-28
Packaged: 2019-01-25 20:16:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12540324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ednae/pseuds/ednae
Summary: Lance isn’t entirely sure what he’s looking at, but he’s positive it’s not human.





	crash landing

**Author's Note:**

> reblog [here](https://stellunaria.tumblr.com/post/166887645792/lance-finds-a-furry-alien-crashed-in-his-house-and)!

Lance isn’t entirely sure what he’s looking at, but he’s positive it’s not human.

It’s purple and furry and it doesn’t look like anything he’s ever seen before, except maybe in a Dr. Seuss book. He peers more closely at the Marvin K. Mooney look-alike and discovers soft lavender features, giant, fluffy ears, and a dark purple mullet. Yeah, it’s definitely an alien.

Lance pokes it.

The alien reaches out a clawed hand and swats his hand away, slowly and sluggishly enough that Lance could think he’s half-asleep. Maybe he is.

“Dude,” he whispers, cautiously in case he’s interrupting the alien’s much-deserved nap, “you’re like, inside my house.”

Yellow eyes snap open and look around, darting from Lance’s face to floral wallpaper to the massive hole in the ceiling. Then the alien sits up and gets a better look around Lance’s room before finally settling its gaze on lance once again.

“It’s supposed to start raining soon,” Lance continues, babbling away as if the alien could even understand him. But everyone knows that aliens could never just  _intrinsically_ understand English; there’s no feasible explanation for something like that!

The alien blinks a few times, and honestly the way the alien is staring at him is starting to freak Lance out. “Could you maybe like, not stare at me maybe? I dunno about your weird extraterrestrial culture but here in the US of A, we don’t stare at random people for no reason.”

The alien lifts an eyebrow and quirks up his lips in a fanged smile. Lance feels almost like he’s being teased, which is ridiculous because he’s not going to stand here and let some random alien jerk him around!

“If you have time to laugh at me, then you have time to fix the  _hole_  in my ceiling, which, by the way,  _you caused_.” Lance crosses his arms over his chest and huffs as he hears the rumble of distant thunder. The alien starts, turning his head to locate the source of the noise.

Lance chuckles and waves his hands in the universal (he hopes) gesture for ‘calm down’. “Whoa dude, it’s fine, just a little thunderstorm. Of course, you’re gonna get all wet if you stay right under that hole, and if you end up smelling like wet dog I’m kicking you out.”

The alien grimaces, sticking his lip out in what looks like a pout. Lance can’t help but think it looks cute, and he hates that he’s thinking anything positive about the alien who just destroyed his house. Does he even have insurance for this? Would ‘an alien crash-landed in my house’ count as a natural disaster? He could only hope.

He rolls his eyes and tugs on the alien’s arm. “Come on, mullet, I don’t want you stinking up the house with wet fur.”

The alien stands with him, latching onto Lance’s hand, and follows him out the door. His hands (paws?) are soft and furry in his own, and Lance thinks it’s kind of cute how they’re holding hands like this.

“Hey ma!” he calls loudly, hoping his mom can hear over the sizzle of frying pans in the kitchen. “An alien crashed into the house!”

“What?” comes a muffled, feminine voice below, and then a pounding of several footsteps.

“Did you say ‘alien’?” yells his sister Elsa through a mouthful of food.

“Yeah,” he shrugs as he comes to the top of the staircase and sees his family gathered at the landing, “he just kinda dropped in. we have a hole in the ceiling now.”

The gathering at the bottom of the stairs collectively stares at Lance’s new purple friend, blank-faced and wide-eyed, and then slowly, the shortest one of them nods.

“Okay,” says his mother, “He can stay. But he doesn’t get out of chores just because he’s an alien.”

Lance pumps his fist. “Thanks mami!”

He looks back at his the alien, who’s looking around at Lance’s family a little worriedly. He’s chewing at his lip, tiny fangs peeking out and sparkling in the light. Then lance beams and squeezes his furry hand. “Welcome to the family, dude. I’m gonna call you Keith.”


End file.
